


Flicker and Ice

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair is only mentioned, Echo is only mentioned, Fives is a Little Shit, Fives is wheezing, Gen, Tech is tired, Wrecker is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Fives was a ghost. A karking ghost. He loved it. Especially sinceit meant he could crew with Echo’s new squad mates.
Series: Paranormal Domino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	Flicker and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



Fives was a _troll_. He loved screwing with people just as much as Echo loved sassing people. When he died, he had not expected to come back as a _ghost_ , but he was so not complaining now.

The lights in Wrecker’s room flickered and the mirror and glass in the room iced over. Fives was a good ghost. Even if Echo called him a di’kut and a brainless bucket sometimes. Fives was smart too. Not book smart like Echo, street smart, experience smart, trial and _error_ smart. You _bet_ he figured out how to screw with the lights and how to make things ice over when he was around. He was a _karking_ ghost!

“Tech! It’s happening again!”

He especially was not complaining now. A cackle creeped its way up his throat, coming from his diaphragm, as he screwed with the lights in Wrecker’s room. Terrifying the large man was just _too_ easy! Fives grinned as he messed with Wrecker’s armor, pushing it off the desk it was on, making it hit the floor with a heavy thud.

Yeah, he figured out how to move things too. His new favorite pass time was to steal Tech’s glasses or Crosshair’s toothpicks and to just watch the _chaos_ happen.

“Tech,” Wrecker screeched out, cowering in the corner of his room, eyes wide in terror as they danced around the room.

“ _What_ , Wrecker? What are you screeching about,” Tech complained as he dragged himself into Wrecker’s room, exhausted and body language screaming that he was _begging_ for mercy from whatever this was.

Fives cackled in glee as he made his way over to Tech, icing over the smaller man’s glasses. The trooper heaved a large sigh as Wrecker made a strangled noise of horror. Now, you see, Tech was smart. He was never _terrified_ of Fives, shocked maybe, but never scared. Annoyed, however… Tech was always a good person to annoy. He was one of Fives’ favorite people to mess with because of it.

“Please stop haunting, Wrecker. I believe you’ve scared him enough. Crosshair, however, is open to some haunting for the week.” Tech took off his glasses and wiped away the icy fog on them, not bothering to even sound like he _wasn’t_ annoyed.

Tech was also one of Fives’ favorite people to haunt because of how deadpan he was when he was exhausted. It was _amazing_. Fives messed with the lights one more time, wheezing as he made his way over to Crosshair’s room to mess with the sniper. Wrecker screamed one last time and Fives howled in laughter as Tech heaved another deep sigh.

Yes. Fives was ghost. And he karking _loved_ it.


End file.
